Jackie and the Bella
" |image = Jackie's Student-of-the-Month celebration.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 5 |code = 205 |airdate = June 17, 2019 |featured = "Bella Girl" |previous = "Race It Up!" |next = "Friday Night Gymnastics"}}"Jackie and the Bella" is the 5th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie meets an extraordinary cat named Bella and teaches her how to do her first trick. Plot Prologue In a flashback from June 10, Jackie won the "Student-of-the-Month" ceremony and was awarded a big yellow medal. Her parents and Yia Yia were extremely proud of her for winning the Awards Ceremony by receiving a yellow medal. The scene ends with Jackie dancing happily and waving. Main episode Jackie gets home from her piano lesson. She is seen sitting on the very wet sidewalk feeling upset. When she sees Keira, she climbs up on the work truck and Fluffy appears right on her hand. Jackie gives Keira her stuffed rabbit while she climbs up the truck. Soon after, Jackie is on top of the truck, she almost fell when she tries to get down, but the wrench saves her life by being careful getting down. Seconds later, Jackie sees an extraordinary cat named Bella. She talks very girly to her while she pets her and rubs her little poor face. Jackie offers Keira to pet Bella if she wants, but not too hard. After that, Jackie tells Bella that she would like to adopt her, then sings "Bella Girl" while petting her. After the song, Jackie can see that Bella is her dream pet. She wants to adopt her, but she and Keira need to teach her a new cat trick. At the doorstep, Jackie has her pink bag of coins her piano teacher gave her as a prize from piano. Bella will grab a coin out of it with her brave little paws. For the trick, Jackie gives Bella her bag of coins and Bella immediately grabs a coin out of it. After Bella's very 1st trick, Jackie tells Melissa that Bella grabbed a coin out of her bag. Melissa is nervously impressed and hugs Keira while eating her Dove chocolate balls, but Melissa is not kissing her. After that, Jackie is hungry and she wants fried chicken. Melissa tells her that it's leftover and she can have some with Keira. Jackie and Keira both serve fried chicken with Bella, but Jackie realizes that there are many dark clouds and it's about to rain soon. A moment later, thunderstorms start rumbling and raindrops start falling. Jackie and Keira are forced to eat fried chicken in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keira are safe from getting wet by the storm and serve themselves fried chicken to share. Jackie decides to feed Jean her fried chicken. Cats definitely like fried chicken, though. After that, Jackie is thirsty and leaves Keira in the cat room by herself. Suddenly, an extremely loud long scream is heard while Jackie is gone. It was just Jackie screaming for help. Keira gets mad and hits Jackie in the head. Jackie began screaming extremely loud about her head and a light switch just cut her finger. "GIVE ME A BANDAGE!!!!!" screams Jackie. Melissa is about to smack Jackie if she doesn't stop screaming, causing Jackie to run away and bite herself. Jackie then kicks her legs in the air, screaming at Melissa about her finger, but Melissa is about to dismiss Keira if Jackie doesn't stop throwing tantrums and kicking Melissa. Jackie screams "GIVE ME A BANDAGE!!!!" 3 times, causing Melissa to give her consequences and willing to get her a bandage if she stops screaming. Jackie also screams at Melissa to get a cup of water and a napkin. While Melissa is gone, Jackie keep screaming and crying inside the cat room for her consequence. Melissa immediately gets a bandage to make Jackie stop crying and returns to the cat room with it to put around Jackie's finger. Soon after, Jackie stopped crying just as the bandage gets wrapped onto her finger and felt a little better. Melissa kisses Jackie in the head. After Melissa leaves, Jackie tells Keira that she is a fried chicken eater. Keira thanks her for the compliment. After that, Melissa is about to serve Jackie and Keira blueberries for dessert. Jackie loves blueberries. She then watches Spy Kids: Mission Critical while eating blueberries. Melissa types "It's ok. She had some fried chicken and blueberries." on Messages, and types "I can think of much more wasteful ways to spend money!" on Facebook. After Jackie watches TV, Melissa brings her to Sam and tells him that Jackie got her finger cut from a light switch. Sam acts like Jackie crying about her finger and blows a kiss on her bandage. After that, Jackie decides to show Sam a music video on YouTube called "No Money" by Galantis. In this video, a young girl is sewing a picture of the Galantis' seafox in a jacket while humming the song. She paints her nose and wears the jacket and leaves the house through the window with her face painted like an animal. Other children walk with their face painted to an abandoned building. The girl then slowly makes her way to the building, while more children with their face painted join her. The girl then enters the building and confronts another girl with her face painted. The two then have a dance-off, with the first girl winning while the other falls and disappears. After the video, Jackie picks Zig & Sharko on Netflix. While the show displays on TV, Melissa tags Keira into a picture of Jackie as a 'Student of the Month' winner and her 2019 yearbook from her Facebook page given from MaKayla. At 7:02pm, it's time for Keira to leave. The episode ends with Jackie saying "Bye" to Keira as Melissa walks her back to her house with her umbrella over her head since it's raining. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Terry Sater (mentioned, prologue only) * Keziah Patterson (cameo) * Fushion Patterson (cameo) * Nylah Patterson (new look, cameo) * Myceil Patterson (cameo) * Sam Guida * Fluffy * Bella (first appearance) * Jean Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Erika Gingery Music (first appearance, mentioned) ** Keira's House Songs * Bella Girl * No Money Trivia * This is the 1st appearance of Jackie's pet cat, Bella. * This is the only episode Jackie bites herself while screaming and crying. * "Bella Girl" was the song Jackie sang to Bella while she's petting her. * "No Money" by Galantis was the song displayed on YouTube while Jackie gives the song examples to Sam. * Bubblegum, Opal, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Full-length episodes